


After Sunset # front of the hidden door

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>피터 잭슨 감독의 영화 호빗 : 스마우그의 폐허 '두린의 날' 재구성.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sunset # front of the hidden door

해가 졌다.

사방에 깔려있던 희미한 노을을 어스름한 밤그림자가 뒤덮자 소린은 몸에 불이 붙은 것같은 아픔을 느꼈다. 전신에서 불타오른 열은 순식간에 머리 끝으로 몰려 빠져나갈 곳을 찾지 못하고 맴돌이 쳤다. 우두커니 선 채 금방이라도 머리가 터질것 같은 고통을 느끼며 소린은 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 잇새로 스며나온 이갈리는 소리가 스산하게 바위 틈새로 울렸다. 

이렇게 끝이라고?   
이렇게? 

비스듬히 서쪽을 향해 서있던 소린의 무릎이 꺽이자, 곁에 있던 발린이 그를 부축해 옆의 바위에 의지해서 기대게 했다. 소린의 몸 깊숙한 곳에서부터 그르렁거리는 울음소리가 터져나왔다. 발린은 소린을 진정시키려고 애썼지만 소린은 괴성을 지르며 제대로 일어서지도 못한 채 낭떠러지를 향해 몸부림쳤다. 드왈린은 소린을 박치기로 기절 시켜야 할지 갈피를 잡지 못했다. 한번도 이런 소린의 모습을 본적이 없던 드워프들과 호빗의 눈에 두려움이 서렸다. 소린은 고함을 내질렀다. 산 너머로 진 태양을 붙잡으려는 피끓는 비명소리가 산산히 갈라져 아래로 퍼져 나갔다. 결국 발린이 단단히 잡은 칼손잡이로 소린의 머리를 내리쳤다. 힘이 풀린 소린의 손에서 열쇠가 떨어지는 동안 그 자리에 서있던 모두 숨을 멈췄다.

 

 

\- 그 가문의 핏줄에는 광기가 흘러요.  
그의 조부는 정신이 나갔고 그의 부친도 같은 처지였는데  
참나무방패 소린은 그렇게 되지 않을거라 어떻게 장담하십니까.

'중간계 마지막 아늑한 집'에서 반요정이 현자를 향해 물었을때 소린은 그의 의심을 긍정했다. 부정할 것 없이 자신 또한 할아버지와 아버지와 같을 것이다. 그는 식욕도 없었고 밤에도 잠들 수 없었다. 소린은 늘 심장 위로 불씨가 이글거리는 것을 느꼈다. 간지러운 미열로 시작했던 것이 점점 더 그 온도를 높이며 전신으로 옮겨 붙었다. 왕국을 잃는 순간 난민이 되어 아무것도 가진것없이 떠돌아야했던 세월들을 기억했다. 그는 이를 갈았다. 

에레보르를 빠져나와 산등성이 너머에 바람을 맞으며 끝없이 뻗어있는 산 아래를 내려다보는데 아무것도 눈에 보이지 않았다. 그저 등 뒤에 고향을 잃은 일족들의 말없는 존재감만이 숨막히게 압박해왔다. 할아버지 곁에서는 세상 어느 곳으로든 거침없이 나갈 수 있을 것 같았다. 하지만 스로르가 카잣-둠으로 스라인이 옛 벨레고스트의 왕국으로 사정을 살피러 떠난 후 소린의 등 뒤에는 먼길을 떠나는 것이 불가능한 아이와 노인들 그리고 여자들이 남아 있었다. 무엇을 해야할지, 어디로 가야할지. 답이 없었던 소린에게는 아무것도 허락되지 않았다. 눈물을 흘릴 수도 없고 떠날 수도 없었고 가장 앞서 나가 싸우다 죽을 수도 없었다. 소린은 늘 뒤에서 그것을 지켜야 했다. 냉대 받고 내쳐지고 제대로 대우받지 못하는 모습, 잠시 쉬어갈 자리조차 허락받지 못한 채 쫓겨나는 모습. 아이들이 겨울 추위에 떨었다. 노인들이 배를 곯았다. 여자들이 무기를 들었다. 

소린은 맨 주먹으로 몇번이나 돌처럼 얼어붙은 나무기둥을 내리쳤다. 손 바닥에 얼음과 나무 껍질이 박혔다. 그에게는 정신을 날카롭게 가다듬을 수 있는 고통이 필요했다. 충동적으로 날뛰는 열기를 휘어잡아야 했다. 늘 주변에 자신을 걱정하는 눈이 많았기에 소린은 많은 분노를 삼켰다. 그는 심장 아래 그 불씨를 갈무리했다. 잠잠히 이글거리다가 풀무질을 시작하면 언제든지 어떤 강철도 단숨에 녹여버릴만큼 새파랗게 타오르도록. 숨을 들이쉬어 가슴이 부풀어 오를 때마다 매순간 타들어가는 아픔을 느꼈지만 고통은 분노를 잊지 않게 했고 그가 해야 할 일이 무엇인지를 상기시켰다. 

아르눌비자르 이후 할아버지와 아버지의 부재는 현실이 되어 소린을 짓눌렀다. 온전히 그의 두 손에 걸려 있었다. 다음 세대에게 물려주어야할 두린의 왕좌, 일족이 되찾아야할 영광과 긍지, 그것을 드러내는 재보. 그는 자신이 되찾아야 할것들을 기억했다. 신체가 상처를 회복하려하듯 정신도 마찬가지였다. 울분에 찼던 감정들은 작은 행복들의 위로로 점차 흐려지고 추억들은 윤색되고 덧칠되어 그의 의지를 흔들었다. 그때마다 그는 아물어가는 스스로의 상처를 긁어 파내고 삼켜두었던 분노로 나약해져가는 맹세를 다시 제련해내었다. 돌아가야할 고향, 내 아버지들이 살았던 집. 그 안을 가득채웠던 일족의 긍지와 자랑을 끊임없이 되새겼다. 

 

\- 그 산의 보고 안에는 내게 속한 것이 있네. 별빛을 담은 보석이지.   
그것을 내게 가져다 준다면 기까이 그대에게 내 호의를 베풀겠네. 왕대 왕으로써.

감히 에레보르의 재보에 소유권을 주장한단 말인가? 그대가! 고개를 돌리던 왕의 엘크와 꿈처럼 사라졌던 산등성이의 군대가 여전히 기억에 선명했다. 왕국을 잃고 도움이 절실했을 때 당신은 우리를 내쳤지 않았던가! 용의 불꽃아래 불타고 짓밟혀 죽어가던 우리를 단 한 사람도 거두지 않았어. 도움? 이제와서? 그대의 몫을 달라고? 소린은 이성을 잃고 드워프어로 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그렇게 한 순간에 전부 폭발할 것 같은 분노를 소린은 다시 삼켜내었다. 

\- 아무도 그 산에 들어갈 권리는 없어요.  
\- 나만이 그럴 권리가 있네. 

'에레보르' 그것은 소린이 타고난 권리였다. 아무런 도움도 받을 수 없었던 시절 그를 유일하게 지탱해준 생득권이었다. 고향을 깔아뭉갠 용을 다시 깨우는 한이 있어도 그는 돌아가야 했다. 소린은 자신이 한 일이 어떤 결과를 불러올지 관심두지 않았다. 고집불통이라던가 탐욕에 물들었다 혹여 미쳤다고 말해도 어쩔수 없다. 소린은 에레보르를 되찾는 것에 대해 한 치도 한 끝 조차도 양보할 수 없었다. 분노와 원한, 그리고 죄책감이 소린을 집어삼키고 차분하고 새파랗게 불타 올랐다.

빌보가 에레보르로 들어가는 비밀의 문을 찾아내었다.   
소린은 아무런 죄책감 없이 좀도둑을 용이 살아숨쉬는 에레보르 안으로 밀어넣었다.

 

2013/12/16


End file.
